rchaos_otfandomcom-20200214-history
Zushuka
}|GetValue= } | name = Zushuka | implemented = 10.2 | hp = 15000 | exp = 9000 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = no | creatureclass = Humans | primarytype = Sorcerers | secondarytype = Barbarians | isboss = yes | abilities = Melee, Ice Beam 750+, strong Self Healing (7500-7515)(only once when on red hp), Self Healing (435-460) (often), turns you into a snowman. | maxdmg = 900+ | pushable = no | pushobjects = yes | immunities = | physicalDmgMod = 100%? | holyDmgMod = 100%? | deathDmgMod = 100%? | fireDmgMod = 100%? | energyDmgMod = 100%? | iceDmgMod = 100%? | earthDmgMod = 100%? | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behaviour = Fights in close combat. Fully heals herself the first time she is low in health. | sounds = | location = Ice Witch Temple (bottom floor) | notes = This boss uses the revised reward system. Your rewards will vary depending on your participation in the fight. The Frost Spiders and Frost Servants will not grant you participation points, nor will destroying the pillars or taking damage from the invincible Zushuka; only the killable Zushuka will yield rewards. | strategy = This boss fight can be very hard, it is not recommended below level 150. The battle of Zushuka has two stages. Throughout the entire battle, Frost Spiders will spawn along the horizontal line in the center of the temple and up to 4? Frost Servants will spawn by the altar. These will stop spawning when Zushuka is dead, but the spawned monsters will not disappear when Zushuka is killed. In the first stage, Zushuka is invincible and her clothing is of a lighter color. To progress to stage 2, the ice pillars on the west and east side of the heart of the temple must be destroyed. To destroy the ice pillars, take a pickaxe from the altar (center) and quickly run to the west or east side to use the pickaxe on the pillar. You must do this 3 times on each pillar, you will know how the progress is by how many "ice cubes" are in the structure. Note that the pickaxe will vanish very quickly, and the decaying starts immediately when it spawns. It is recommended to first pick the pickaxe up, wait for it to disappear and pick up the new one from the same spot on the altar, thus giving you maximum time to use it. Keep in mind that while you run from the altar to the pillar, there will be a massive amount of Frost Spiders which aim to slow you down and block your path. If you cannot manage, you can use Energy Walls to create a clear path from the altar to the pillar. Alternatively, a knight can block the majority of the spiders while another player runs the pickaxes. Also keep in mind that Zushuka can deal a massive amount of damage herself. Since you can't do anything with her right now, it is recommended to lure her away from the center while you progress. In the second stage, the invincible Zushuka will disappear and a new one, in a darker blue outfit, will spawn by the altar. Zushuka can now be killed. Hold off the minions and kill the boss. When Zushuka reaches low health, she will fully recover but only once. This may be a long battle so it is recommended to bring plenty of supplies. | loot = 100-200 gp, Silver Raid Token (rare), Shard, Crystal Sword, 0-5+ Great Spirit Potions, Bullseye Potion, Glacier Shoes, Ice Rapier, Life Ring, Platinum Coin, Berserk Potion, Blue Gem, Mastermind Potion, Mystic Turban, White Piece of Cloth, Glacier Amulet, 0-5+ Great Health Potion, 0-5+ Great Mana Potion, Blue Piece of Cloth, Crystal Mace, Dragon Necklace, Glacier Kilt, Gold Ingot, Pair of Earmuffs, Skull Staff, Boots of Haste, Glacier Mask, Glacier Robe, Red Piece of Cloth, Trapped Lightning, Icy Culotte. }}